


Remote

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Aaron and Robert fight over the remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„Hey honey, I’m home,“ Robert called out when he entered their apartment and walked straight through to the living room.

Aaron looked up from the couch and shook his head. “When is that ever gonna get old?”

“Never,” Robert said with a smile and plopped down right next to him. He gave him a quick kiss and then looked to the TV.

“You’re watching ‘Pimp my ride’ again?” he asked, slightly annoyed and grabbed the remote. “’Dragon’s Den’ is on,” he said and switched the channel.

“No way,” Aaron groaned, “I cannot sit through another round of snobby douches offering their money.” He grabbed the remote away from Robert, but Robert acted quick and held on to it.

It quickly turned into a little wrestling until Aaron had Robert pinned down on the couch. He looked down at him with a smirk. 

“How about we don’t watch TV at all?” he asked.

“Best idea ever,” Robert answered and pulled Aaron down.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
